Gracias papá
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Al sostener a su primogénito en brazos Ed piensa en su padre y aquellas palabras que nunca fue capaz de expresar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para los arrepentimientos y ahora que es padre al fin lo comprende. Spoilers del final del manga.One-shot.


Fic dedicado a todos esos padres a los que nunca apreciamos lo suficiente, (aceptémoslo, a la madre le adoramos y a nuestro padres pues…le queremos) véase a mi persona como ejemplo, XDD. Un tanto retrasado, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Contiene breves spoilers del final del manga.

"**GRACIAS PAPÁ"**

Edward tomó a su primogénito en brazos, besó a su esposa, agotada por la labor de parto aceptó sus caricias con una suave sonrisa, no había sido un alumbramiento sencillo, en realidad se habían presentado múltiples complicaciones que al final se había logrado resolver, al principio había temido que sus sentimientos afectarán su trabajo como médico pero todo había sido tan inesperado que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para llamar al especialista, afortunadamente tanto su esposa e hijo estaban ahora a salvo.

Al sentir como su bebé tomaba su dedo con su frágil manita no pudo más que derramar lágrimas, había sido tan tonto en su juventud, cegado por su rencor se había negado a si mismo tantas cosas.

—Ed, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Winry sin comprender el motivo de su llanto, su esposo se limitó a asentir con aire indiferente agregó.

—Necesitó un poco de tiempo para…—pausó un instante—¡No es que no quiero estar con ustedes…! Quiero pensar un poco.

Le entregó el bebé a su madre y salió de la habitación, Winry le observo con tristeza, continuaba encerrándose dentro de si mismo cuando algo le preocupaba.

Ed regresó al terreno donde alguna vez había estado su hogar y recordó la primera vez que su padre se había marchado.

—_Hermano, quiero ir al baño._

_Ed abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la figura de su hermano menor quién le jalaba la manga del pijama, se talló los ojos y sonrió._

—_Si, espera a que me levante—contestó con cierta brusquedad, en realidad no le importaba, Al le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, era su obligación como hermano mayor._

_Se levantó de la cama y tomados de la mano salieron de su recamara, de regreso se encontraron con su mamá y papá, él traía una maleta de viaje, su madre les dijo que era muy temprano y volvieran a la cama; Ed observo a su padre, quiso correr a abrazarlo y decirle que no le dejará, pero al ver su expresión severa se retrajo, casi siempre parecía enojado._

—_Vamos, Al—le dijo a su hermanito tomándole de la mano y regresando a su recamara, el menor se metió a la cama donde ambos dormían, pero Ed observó por la ventana a su padre marcharse hasta convertirse en un punto en la lejanía del horizonte._

—_Adiós papa—murmuró para si mismo antes de acurrucarse al lado de Al._

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Al colocó una mano sobre el hombro del mayor de los Elric.

—Recordaba, es todo…

—Pensabas en papá, ¿no es verdad?

—Falta una semana para el aniversario de su muerte, no puedo evitar pensar en que…—cerró los ojos sorprendido de que aún fuera acosado por la culpa—. Fui tan estúpido…

—No fue tu culpa, hermano…él tomó sus propias decisiones, buenas o malas, pero las tomó. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verle ahora mismo?—preguntó más animado—. Cuando ese bebé vea al mundo en que ha despertado no tendrás descanso.

—Eso creo…—Concluyó riendo.

_Jamás se arrepentiría de haber sacrificado su alquimia por Al, pero había momentos en que realmente la extrañaba, sobretodo cuando cocinaba, nuevamente había estado a punto de quemar la cocina, seguramente Winry lo asesinaría esta vez._

—_Ed…_

—_¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…!—repitió en una pose suplicante en forma de juego, pero al observar la expresión deprimente de su amiga supo que algo había pasado._

—_Winry… ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Tu padre ha vuelto y esta enfermo…Lo hemos dejado en una cama._

_Apretó los nudillos de sus manos y se dirigió hasta donde su padre, lo encontró en la misma cama donde él recordaba haber pasado su rehabilitación tras la implantación de sus automails. Al sostenía su mano, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y no era para menos, el aspecto físico de Hohenheim era más que lamentable, el delgado cuerpo, la quebradiza piel, el cabello seco…_

—_¿Qué te ha pasado viejo?—el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar con naturalidad, intentaba sonar frío, pero no podía ignorar la realidad, era ahora o nunca._

—_Hermano…—musitó Al tomando su mano y acercándola a la Hohenheim—es nuestro papá…_

—_¿Pa…pá?—inquirió Ed con voz temblorosa diciendo por primera vez esta palabra en años._

_Al final de la batalla se había marchado, hacía más de un año en los que no habían tenido noticias relacionadas con él y ahora se le ocurría llegar así, enfermo y moribundo…era un pésimo padre sin importar la situación._

—_Quería…ver a mis hijos…antes de morir…—exclamó, apenas y le quedaba saliva en la boca reseca, su piedra filosofal se había agotado, Ed y Al y lo sabían, había superado sus límites en la batalla._

_Sin poder controlar sus emociones Ed rompió a llorar y sujetó con fuerza la mano de su progenitor, le habría gustado tener un comentario sarcástico, agudo o molesto que amenizará la situación pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo iba a perder para siempre al igual que a su madre._

—_¡No te atrevas a morir ahora, viejo…Aún tienes mucho que vivir…!_

—_Perdónenme hijos…fui un pésimo padre, pero les amaba y a su madre también, ahora podré irme junto a ella…Estoy feliz y ella también estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que se han convertido—tosió con fuerza, la sangre le escurrió por la comisura de los labios—muy orgullosa…_

—_Adiós Ed, Al…_

—_Adiós papá…—dijo Ed segundos después de que la mano de Hohenheim cayera, era demasiado tarde, una vez más no había tenido el valor de despedirse a tiempo..._

_Lanzó un grito largo de dolor…era un idiota, un completo y gran idiota…_

Depositaron un ramo de flores sobre cada tumba, su padre había vuelto para ser enterrado junto a aquella persona amada, Trisha su esposa; nunca había comprendido sus acciones hasta que se caso con Winry y supo que no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, ahora entendía porque había buscado con tanto afán envejecer y morir al lado de su esposa, habría sido muy doloroso verla morir al igual que con todos aquellos a las que un día aprecio…Había cargado con un dolor tan intenso y profundo demasiado tiempo y él nunca se había detenido a pensar en esté, sencillamente se había limitado a ver sus errores, ni siquiera al conocer su pasado intentó entenderlo, para él sólo era el mal padre que les había abandonado siendo unos niños sin una palabra de despedida o un gesto afectuoso, jamás el esclavo testarudo, piedra filosofal u hombre enamorado.

Es cierto que había cometido errores, pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo, gracias a él estaba vivo y podía disfrutar de tantas cosas maravillosas, el no haber sido capaz de comprenderlo era un error más que jamás se perdonaría y con el que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida.

—Volvamos a casa, mi sobrino nos espera—comentó Al pasándole el brazo por el hombro.

—¡Claro!

Winry les recibió con el bebé en brazos, bañado y vestido con un trajecito azul que Pinako le había tejido personalmente.

Ed no cabía de felicidad, tenía miedo de cargarlo por si se le caía, de acariciarlo por si resultaba ser demasiado brusco y le lastimaba, de verlo de cerca por si lo asustaba y hacía llorar…era tan hermoso, era su hijo; seguramente llegaría el día en que discutirían y quizás hasta se gritarán el uno al otro, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, de alguna forma él quería asegurarse de que su pequeño tuviera la oportunidad de un día decirle aquellas palabras que a él tanto le habría gustado expresar.

Besó al niño en la frente, tenía una vida maravillosa, su padre se la había obsequiado, la viviría al máximo porque no quería arrepentirse nunca más de haber guardado sus palabras.

Y acercando sus labios a los pequeños oídos de su bebé susurró.

"_Gracias papá"_

**FIN**

La verdad no se si le guste, igual y lo creen un tanto cursi, pero Ed me parece un personaje en evolución constante y creo que cuando sea esposo o padre tendrá que cambiar su forma de ser y pensar…igual y lo creen un poquito o mucho OoC…XDD.

De todas las profesiones que creo le van a Ed es la de médico, además de alquimista, por que desea ayudar a las personas y no se, tiene vocación, es listo y carácter le sobra.

Hohenheim es uno de esos personajes que creo que más había sufrido, no se…el dolor de perder a todos aquellos que un día amaste, no imagino su dolor y Ed siempre le guardó rencor, supongo que al final termino por quererlo o perdonarlo.

Siempre que imagino a Ed como padre me emocionó, lo admito…seguramente sería un tutor maravilloso o lo intentaría…XDD.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, étc. Será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
